


just hug it out

by WattStalf



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick just wants to make Claire feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just hug it out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [distantsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantsun/gifts).



> This short, fluffy drabble features distantsun's SS, and I hope I didn't mangle her too much, but I wanted to cheer my buddy up.  
> 

“You didn't have a choice,” Nick said.

“But what if I did?” Claire asked.

It had been like that, back and forth between them, for a while, and he was no closer to convincing her that it was okay than she was to convincing him that it wasn't. She was having a hard time calming down and, no matter what he did or said, she didn't seem to be doing much better since he had managed to get her alone.

“You didn't,” he said. “You did what was best and you did the only thing you could in that situation.”

“But I _killed_ him,” she protested, and new tears sprung up in her already damp eyes. “I didn't want to do that, not ever. I could have just found a way to subdue him, I could have...I could have done something else.”

“You could have _died_ ,” he argued, growing angry. “Don't you realize that? It was you or him and I'm damn glad you chose yourself, even if you're not!” She flinched and he realized that he was raising his voice at her when he was supposed to be making her feel better.

“I'm sorry,” he said, “I just don't want you beating yourself up. Not over this. I know you don't like what you did, but that's how things get out here. Sometimes you've got to make a hard choice like that.”

“I just keep thinking I could have made a better choice,” she replied quietly, her voice breaking. “There could have been another option, something I didn't see.”

“But even if there was, there wasn't enough time. If you had waited to think about things, I could have l- you could have died.” She was still upset enough that she did not seem to notice the way he caught and corrected himself. He had been aware of his feelings for her for some time now, but he still was not sure if he should burden her with him.

What good would it do her, knowing a broken down, not-quite-man had feelings for her? Not much, he was sure, and in any case, now was the absolute worst time to put her in that situation, if he was ever even going to. But he could try to offer her more comfort, and that wouldn't hurt. She wouldn't have to know what it meant to him to take her into his arms and so he did.

“I'm sorry I'm such a wreck,” she said, bringing herself up against him, her shoulders shaking as she cried. “I know...I do know that I probably did do what was best in that situation, but that doesn't make it much easier.”

He rested a hand on the back of her head, patting her gently. “I know,” he said, “I know. You've got a damn good heart, and even though it feels like a weakness right now, it makes you a lot stronger than most people. I know this is hard for you, and I just want to make you feel better.”

“Just...” She paused. “Do you think you could keep holding me?” Her question was barely audible, but he knew that if he had a heart, it would be beating loud enough for the both of them to hear.

“Yeah, I think I can,” he replied and tightened his embrace.


End file.
